Kiss Me
by annahlisee
Summary: short FanFic about what was going through Aria's mind during that epic kiss from 2x02 :D
1. Aria

**Hey guys! After that AMAZING kiss in last nights episode, I felt like I HAD to write this! It's a one-shot about what Aria was thinking the whole time. Depending on how much you guys review, I may also make one from Ezra's POV! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PLL. If I did that kiss would have….stayed exactly the same cause it was perfect :D**

* * *

><p>I was sitting there just thinking...wait why the hell am I sitting here? The man I love is packing up to leave and I'm sitting in a school cafeteria. I realized in that moment what Ezra had ment in his speech today in class. He didn't give a fuck about his kids. That was all ment for me. As for what it ment, it means that no matter what, he still loves me. And yet I'm still sitting in a cafeteria?<p>

I shoved everything in my bag and ran down to his classroom. I expected to see him there waiting to hug me. But he was already gone. I was standing there about to break down and cry, until I saw a light. I know very cliche but not that kindda light. This light didn't end with darkness but with happiness. I went to the window to see what it was. Ezra's car headlights, he was still here. I ran as fast as I could and ran out the back doors of the school and into the teacher parking lot. I saw him putting a box in his car.

"EZRA!" I screamed as I ran forward into his arms. He put his box down and grabbed me. He lifted me up into the air, my leg locked around his waist, my hands behind his neck. Meanwhile he grabbed my hair and the small of my back, almost as if to embrace me and say 'Your mine and your not leaving ever again'. It was raning but we didn't care. People could have easily seen us but we didn't care. We only cared about our love for eachother. We stood there making out for practically an hour. In the pouring rain, and we didn't care. Thats what true love does. When your together nothing else matters. It's all about that other person you love.

The last time we had kissed in the rain was when he picked me up in his car from that coffee shop. But that was a forever ago, the past. This was very much now. . .

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but I though it was cute. Love y'all.<strong>

**-Lissa Grace**


	2. Ezra

**Anddddd…Ezra's version of the kiss…..**

**Disclaimer: Still dont own anything...**

* * *

><p>I cant believe it. I loved her with all my heart, I gave up my job for her. But I lost her. I haven't had a private talk with her since she walked out on me almost a week ago. Then she got all upset about Jackie and left me all alone. Then she came to my apartment and left. But that was all my fault. Ahhh, I'm such an idiot! I should have just left the meeting to go she her! When I went back home and saw her note, I cried. I really did. I'm a 24 year old grown man. And I cried. Over my 17 year old student. And I didn't feel ashamed. I loved her too much. I want her back so badly, but she wants space. I feel like this is all my fault. If I had just calmly explained about Jackie to her, we would still be together. Im so stupid.<p>

The entire speech I gave to my class today, was only for her. I don't care about the other students. Only about her. "Connect with you" "Feel this kindda loss by leaving you" "I'm not going to forget you" "Until I met you" "Your faces". All Aria. That's it. Now, instead of kissing Aria, celebrating our new freedom, I was standing alone in the rain, upset, packing up my car with everything from my classroom. All my fault if I had told her….

"EZRA!" Her voice. It was so beautiful. I turned around. I saw her, she was so beautiful I don't have words to describe it. I threw her bag down into a puddle. Which was strange, it was her favorite bag. She once left it at my apartment and came back for it at 3am. She was running towards me. I saw in her eyes and heard in her voice desperation, forgiveness, sorrow, misery, happiness. All at once. Then she hugged me. I lifted her up and pressed my lips to hers. I have been waiting so long to do that again.

I was totally lost in the kiss. She wrapped her leg around me, I wrapped my arms around her small perfect body. I didn't want her to leave me again. I loved her way to much to have her be gone. We stood there circling, kissing, hugging, everything. I loved her too much to let her go. She was mine, always has been, always will be.

The last time we had kissed in the rain was when I picked her up in my car from that coffee shop. But that was a forever ago, the past. This was very much now. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Me too darlings. Okay, I will now go write Never Ending Lie and Senior Trip Gone Wrong. Which one is your fave so far?<strong>

**1)Never Ending Lie**

**-or-**

**2)Senior Trip Gone Wrong**

**Sound off in the REVIEWS!**

**Love y'all!**

**-Lissa Grace**


End file.
